Las 3 Veces Que Derek Hale Se Tragó Los Celos Y Una Que No
by TwinsNightray
Summary: Estaba jodido.Lo supo cuando sintió ese pinchazo al verlo rodeado de aquella varias veces.¿Aquello acaso era un castigo por parte de su familia? Porque en serio, aquel chiquillo no podía ser quien todo el lobo le gritaban. Un Derek Hale y algunas ocasiones en las que se convenció cada vez más que Stiles Stilinski no solo era el genio de la manda. Para la página "Shippeeamos Sterek"


_**NOTA:** Este escrito participa en el pequeño reto de la pagina de Facebook **"Shippeeamos Sterek"** , segundo reto "Jealous", ya saben, los niños sintiendo celos sobre cualquier miniedad. En esta ocasión me fui por Derek, ya saben, el tipo rudo que no va a decir ni actuar porque es duro y blablabla; además, ¿Cómo no inclinarme a Derek Hale teniendo celos cuando es un lobo?. Ni_ _nguno de los personajes usados aquí me pertenecen, son propiedad de Jeff Davis, porque si fueran míos, el dientitos hermosos no nos hubiera dejado C':._

 _ **ADVERTENCIA:** Un poco de Derek siendo antipático con razón, siendo más humano que lobo a pesar de todo. Quizá un poquititito fuera de lugar pero con mucho amor._

* * *

1.—Lydia Martin.

La pequeña y pelirroja Banshee. La chica más popular de la BHHS, mejor amiga de Allison Argent y el eterno primer amor de Stiles Stilinski. Y era ahí cuando ese pensamiento negativo en el que sólo deseaba que hubiera muerto bajo la mordida de su tío Peter se abría paso lenta y maliciosamente.

Era en momentos así en los que deseaba que de igual manera fuera un lobo para poder entrenar con ella, herirla sin temor de perder el control o arrastrarla por todo el bosque. Pero claro, eran cosas de todos los días, cosas a los que ya debería estar acostumbrado, sobre todo con la manada que se cargaba.

Ahí estaba de nuevo el menor de los Stilinski, hablando hasta por los codos con la chica, alardeando sobre lo bonita que se veía, sobre lo bien que le lucía aquella camiseta porque hacía juego con sus ojos y..

—mierda Stiles, ¿Podrías solo calmarte? Tu maldito olor me molesta, eres molesto, tú y tú necesidad de no estar cinco minutos en paz—gruñó realmente molesto, ganándose la mirada asustada del chico. Y Stiles no solía mirarle con miedo, así que probablemente había mostrado más de su faceta como lobo de lo que hubiera querido.

Por lo que simplemente entre pequeños gruñidos y maldiciones salió del loft con prisa. Dejando a un Scott tratando de calmar a Stiles y una sonrisa en Lydia.

Una hora después Derek Hale se dió cuenta que había huido de su propio loft.

Celos:1 - Derek:0

* * *

2.— Erica Reyes.

¿Se arrepentía de morder a la chica? Si. Al menos en momentos así. No va a negar que le hizo un favor muy grande porque la chica tenía problemas de salud terribles y con la mordida le había ayudado. Habían desaparecido los ataques de epilepsia, ya no sufría al respirar e incluso su autoestima había sufrido un cambio.

Una que en esos instantes desea no existiera. Que fuera la misma chiquilla que después de cada clase de deportes tuviera que ir a la enfermería por algo para calmar alguno de sus múltiples males. No es que la odiara, porque la beta era excelente pero justo ahora quería olvidarse que era su favorita y que no podía ir a plantarse frente a ella para romperle el cuello, porque sería grosero y peligroso.

—Erica, al frente—gruñó con potencia, sintiendo el suelo casi temblar bajo el enojo que su cuerpo deja salir

—acabo de comprar este pantalón, que sea rápido—respondió con calma, sujetando su cabello rubio en un suave moño y dando un par de pasos.

Y sucedió, lo que deseó hacer semanas con la pelirroja pudo hacerlo sin miedo alguno con Reyes. Golpeó su cuerpo una y otra vez, mordió y arañó en algunos lados, se permitió dar buenos golpes. Obviamente del no iba a salir liso, y eso Erica se lo había dejado demasiado claro pues aunque ella tenía el labio inferior roto, el chico llevaba su ceja izquierda sangrando.

—Erica, ¿Estas bien? Toma,toma..te has de curar rápido pero debes de estar hidratada—susurró el pecoso acercándose a la rubia con prisa, ofreciéndole una botella de agua fría solo para recibir un beso en la mejilla como agradecimiento.

Entonces sólo pudo gruñir, saliendo del claro de entrenamiento del bosque mientras Scott se lanzaba sobre Boyd.

Celos:2 - Derek:0

* * *

3.— Malia Tate.

Prácticamente era como su prima, hija de Peter y aquella mujer, Corinne si mal no recordaba. Era pequeña y con el extraño poder de convertirse en coyote, aún era tímida y bastante torpe en muchos sentidos, además de que atraía irremediablemente la atención de Stiles.

No iba a quejarse, no podía, no cuando ella y el Stilinski solo eran amigos. Pero no iba a negar que el que estuvieran cerca le hacía recordar aquella vez que fueron a rescatarlo a México; apestaban al otro, y eso le había molestado cuando pudo comprenderlo. No, decir que estaba molesto realmente era poca cosa, porque cuando había dejado atrás a todos solo se había concentrado en que el lobo hiciera lo que quisiera.

Ahora no le molestaba que su prima revoloteara alrededor de ellos, porque era bastante curioso que ella y Stiles tuvieran pláticas profundas como si hablarán del clima, como si no hubieran estado juntos, como si no fuera culpa de la coyote que el Nogitsune se hubiera apoderado del cuerpo de Stiles.

—¿Voy a tener que separarlos como niños de kínder que se pelean por un juguete?—cuestionó Peter, sentándose a su lado antes de cruzarse de piernas

—Stiles no es un juguete Peter, ni se te ocurra mencionar algo así..—gruñó suspirando, pasándose las manos por el rostro, suspirando de nuevo cuando sintió las manos de su tío en los hombros.

Y si, Peter le decía aquello no por molestar solamente sino porque había estado presente cuando prácticamente Malia y él se habían dado de golpes por Stiles, por la preocupación por el humano, por la tensión del Nogitsune.

Entonces sólo tomó los billetes que Peter Hale le daba, ignoró un poco el silencio ante eso y salió de ahí.

—fue por cervezas..—respondió a la pregunta muda de los ojos color miel, sonriendo cuando esté asintió y volvió a los videojuegos.

Celos:3 - Derek:0

* * *

4.— Talia Hale.

Derek Hale sabía que Myeczyslaw Stilinski -a.k.a Stiles- era la persona más torpe y propensa a accidentes que había conocido en su vida, pero no se imaginaba que pudiera llegar a tales extremos. Así que ahora estaba ahí, cuidandole porque el humano más temprano se había bañado de aconito con Deaton y todos habían huido, agregado a eso, otro lobo perdido estaba detrás de él -para variar-. Podrían usar su estado actual, pero también podría ser contraproducente por lo que ahora estaban ahí, escondidos en el loft.

Le había mandado a dar una ducha como primera opción, a esa vinieron un par más hasta que casi a las ocho de la noche el hijo del Sheriff dejó de representar un peligro. Y claro, estuvo tentado a mandarlo a su casa o incluso llevarlo él pero el mismo John le había pedido que lo cuidara todo el tiempo posible, que estaría muy agradecido que protegiera a su hijo; había sentido tanta preocupación emanar del pobre hombre que no pudo negarse.

Lo que el sheriff no sabía era que probablemente su hijo único estaba corriendo más peligro entre las paredes del loft. Y como la ley de Murphy dice que si algo puede salir mal, saldrá mal..

—tu mamá era muy guapa..—susurró suavemente, acariciando la fotografía que el lobo guardaba en su billetera—te pareces a ella—

Era todo lo que había pronunciado antes de terminar estampado contra la pared, con el mayor sujetándole del cuello con cierta fuerza antes de gruñir casi contra sus labios

—no vuelvas a mencionar eso Stiles, no vuelvas a decir nada de mi madre..—ordenó mirándole a los ojos, mirando como el pánico y la excitación comenzaban a teñirlos así que simplemente le soltó, dejándolo caer por la pared

—¿Estás..estás celoso?—cuestionó apenas, arqueando una ceja a la par que tosía un poco, sintiendo la piel del cuello picar y seguramente ahí quedarían bonitos círculos morados.

Fue cuando el menor de los Hale simplemente rodó los ojos, le tomó del cuello de la camiseta -esa fea de cuadros azules- y le arrojó a la cama, subiendo sobre él.

—¿Y si lo estoy que te importa? En todos estos malditos meses sólo parece causarte gracia eso, ¿No?—respondió mirándole de nuevo a los ojos, gruñendo bastante

—oh diablos..¡En serio estabas celoso!—susurró abriendo los ojos ampliamente, bastante nervioso antes de tragar saliva—Lydia me lo dijo, Malia también pero pensé que estaban jugando. Erica incluso estuvo sobre mi, dejando su olor por todos lados, aunque puso de excusa que quería molestar a Boyd, jamás me dijo que era realmente contra ti. Ahora me siento un poco idiota porque debí de suponer ante la manera en que ella y Lyds conspiraban y después Allison las regañaba. Si te hacían pasar mal lo lamento Derek, lo lamento en serio. Aunque si estabas celoso debiste decirlo, sé que yo tampoco mostraba que estaba celoso cuando la chica del café te coqueteaba siempre que íbamos pero es que ¡Mírame! Sería extraño que fuera por ahí diciéndole a todos que me gus..—

—solo cállate Stiles—gruñó el contrario, estampando sus labios contra los del menor. Y todo fue gloria, una sensación de alivio que de extendió por todo su cuerpo, que le hizo temblar por completo y que le arrancó un pequeño gemido lastimero.

Porque sabía que Stiles Stilinski era su compañero. Lo había sabido desde que pasó aquello del Nogitsune, por eso tanto rencor contra su prima, no solo porque tuvieran algo que ver. Tuvo demasiado miedo de perderlo, que pasará lo mismo que con Paige, que todo fuera mal, que le lastimara; por eso siempre intentaba tener un poco de distancia, aún cuando quisiera abrazarle siempre que terminaban un trabajo y aún seguían con vida.

—solo..yo..te quiero, solo diré eso, lo juro—musito el pecoso, sonriendo a la par que acariciaba las mejillas del lobo, suspirando cuando esté sonrió

—igual te quiero, aunque a veces seas un dolor de cabeza—respondió volviendo a besarle pero esta vez de manera suave, teniendo cuidado, grabando con sus labios los del menor, buscando sus manos para al final entrelazarlas.

Y así podría quedarse toda la vida, no podían lamentablemente pero no por eso se estaría tranquilo en ese momento. Ya después verían como arreglar ese embrollo frente a los demás, pero por lo pronto estaba bien con acurrucarse contra el otro, buscando el calor ajeno a la par que dejaban besos perezosos aquí y allá.

Celos: 3 - Derek:1.


End file.
